Twilight (Frosty)
Mandragora - Miyolophone CONFIDENTIAL This file can only be viewed, edited and tampered by the staff of [REDACTED]. Any incidence of theft or misuse of information in this file shall end with the violator being strictly punished. If you understand all the risks and consequences, click to proceed. AtF-8178, or going by her preferred name, Twilight, is the living embodiment of the gemstone, amethyst. You must call her Twilight while carrying out any type of interaction that involves her, or the subject may be insulted and refuse to respond. Use her ID while documenting/filing only. She has been one of our more promising subjects for a while. We believe that with further study and skill development, she'll be an incredibly useful asset. Keep her safe at all costs. PHENOTYPE AtF-8178 seems to have somewhat of an IceWing build. She still looks like an ordinary dragon, with only a few major oddities. Being infused with amethyst stone, the subject has deep purple main scales that has a shimmering quality, perfectly smooth with no additional markings. AtF-8178's underbelly is light blue, which glows slightly in the dark with a sparkling quality to it, like the surface of sea water. The subject has a pair of straight white horns which are not very long. She has the natural SeaWing webbing on back, which is also light blue like her belly, although this "fin" of hers has sharper edges, though not enough to really inflict harm. Her webbing also shimmers slightly like her underbelly. Subject has a long tail similar to an IceWing's, with a spine at the tip. The spine itself is exactly like a piece of amethyst - sparkling purple and it gleams when it catches the light. She has SeaWing webbed talons, well suited for swimming. AtF-8178 has periwinkle eyes, and her usual expression appears to be a curious one, studying and observing everything intensely around her. She is medium sized, generally thin, and not very strong. AtF-8178's ears are also longer than a normal dragon's. She has a larger than average wingspan, and her wing membranes are slightly transluscent, colored a pale lavender. Her wings are not shaped like either tribe of her DNA. Overall, scientists and subjects have both remarked that she gives off a mysterious vibe. Her tendencies to stare at someone or something for a long time without moving an inch has also creeped out several other scientists and subjects before. BEHAVIOR AtF-8178 '''is notably a little different from the other subjects. First of all, she can be considered as somewhat docile, and appears to have no natural killer instinct. An expression of calm is almost always present on her face, possibly with a hint of curiosity. She has a habit of staring at things that she appears to be studying, without moving or saying anything, sometimes for a very long while. It is observed that '''AtF-8178 '''will not make any move to harm anything or anyone out of her own accord. The subject is also notably passive in most situations. She does not speak to scientists or subjects on her own, and only does so if she is commanded to do so or if the other side initiates a conversation first. '''AtF-8178 '''is slightly more intelligent than the other subjects. She seems to have a love for books and scrolls, and gets upset when she isn't provided with enough reading material. (subject even got into a 'crying episode' once because of a lack of scrolls, see below) She has no trouble communicating with others or understanding instructions, even if she does very little talking. '''AtF-8178,' '''after repeated tests, is shown to have very strong emotions. The subject has feels very strongly towards stimuli, both positive and negative, but is incredibly good at suppressing them. Occasionally, she'll let a hint of her current emotion slip out, such as showing a subtle smile or an expression of mild anger, but usually no one is able to tell that she's feeling anything until she hits a breaking point. When she reaches that point, she succumbs to one of her 'crying episodes'. 'Crying episodes' refer to the state that '''AtF-8178 '''will go into if exposed to negative stimuli for too long. She will emit a sharp cry similar to a bird's, all while covering her face with her wings and is capable of shedding tears. When in this state, no one can safely approach her and she has to be tranquilized. Subject is in its most dangerous state when a crying episode occurs, as she will randomly attack and screech at anyone or anything that attempts to approach her. Other than that, '''AtF-8178 '''is pretty much always obedient, agreeable and easy to deal with for scientists. She has not displayed any signs of rebellious behavior or any incidents of wounding scientists on purpose. Her number of visits to the Comatose room can be easily counted, and she almost never has to be tranquilized unless she experiences a crying episode. Despite the subject's claims that she would have no trouble with breaking the rules if need be, she has not done so yet. It is observed that the subject loves washing time and the feeling of water, possibly a result of her SeaWing genetics. She doesn't even have to be chained before being cleaned, as '''AtF-8178 '''will obediently stand still while the staff cleans her. After going through a few washing sessions, she was in a period of bad mood before scientists installed her own pool in her room. The subject spends a lot of time in the pool, although she never goes under the surface for too long. She once made an attempt to injure a scientist that tried to clean the pool without asking her to leave first, a rare sign of aggression. Ever since then, every scientist made sure to ask her nicely before performing any cleaning of the room, or simply waits until she isn't present. She will usually agree to this. She can rarely be provoked, but when she does, she can shows signs of aggression. It is believed that she only responds by attacking when her sense of self-defense triggers. One of the ways to seemingly get her to be aggressive is by insulting her, or make any mean comments directed towards her. It appears that '''AtF-8178 '''has a more prominent sense of pride, as anything that is intended as a jab towards her seems to make her angry. It appears that the subject sees verbal taunts and sneers as threats. When this occurs, she'll hiss and bare her teeth, signs before she actually attacks. On the contrary, when given compliments, she obviously shows signs of being more relaxed and even happy. However, when faced with combat and without a significant source to spark her anger, '''AtF-8178 '''can almost be considered a pacifist. She does not willingly engage even when her opponent does, and when she finally reacts to it, she is usually too late to actually do any significant damage. We believe that it is one of her major weaknesses, which is her slow reaction time to physical dangers. This makes her sort of useless on the battlefield, and we have only managed to get her to attack by falsely provoking her. The conclusion that we've been able to make so far is that she isn't really dangerous, but has a lot of potential to be deadly. Further training is probably required to develop her attack instinct and quicken her reaction time. HISTORY '''Hatching' The subject came from an egg that was first found drifting down the river by one of our scientists, perfectly smooth, round and devoid of any cracks. The eggshell was a pale icy blue, with gradients of deep sky blue layered through it. Since it was found in the river, we assumed that it was a SeaWing egg, and decided that the Amethyst experiment would be the semi-aquatic subject that would function well on both earth and sea. Amethyst powder, as well as several other DNA of selective animals were added in. The egg took a significantly longer time to hatch than the rest. However, when it did, there appeared to be no mistakes or notable flaws in the subject's appearance. Subject was healthy and in good physical state after it came out of the shell, and she was assigned her ID, AtF-8178. We immediately tested the odd amethyst spine on her tail for any special properties, and sure enough, it was a weapon all right. The jellyfish and electric eel genes that we added to her DNA seemed to have mixed well. Our scientists made sure to find the cure for it though - and it ended up being aloe vera, for some reason. Although we were initially disappointed that she did not possess the gills for underwater breathing, we believed that we could still make her a good swimmer. Scientists started by feeding her raw meat, and she seemed to digest it with no problem, so we stuck to that for a while. Year 1-2 AtF-8178 '''learned to walk and fly pretty quickly. She is also shown to be capable of responding in words and sentences very well, as well as head gestures such as nods and shakes. Soon, several scientists were unnerved when all she did during interactions was just staring at them, or at a random object with her large periwinkle eyes. She does not speak until spoken to. When questioned, she said that she was "simply observing". It is also through a few interactions that we found out that the subject prefers female aligned pronouns. The subject does not ear much and requires very little resources to maintain. Once, a scientist left out a scroll in her compartment by mistake, and '''AtF-8178 '''immediately took interest in it. She appears to be reading the scroll until the scientist took notice of her actions. Thinking that we could possibly hone her intelligence through further training, we started leaving her more reading material and taught her some basic reading skills. Our efforts seemed to have paid off, as the subject's intelligence rose to a great level for her age. She is adept at using normal language and communicating almost like a normal dragon with other scientists. Her newly found hobby of reading never faded. We continued to leave more scrolls and books in her compartment. She also got her preferred name through a scroll, although the reason why she chose the name is unknown. Ever since she saw the word 'twilight' in one of the scrolls she read, she has expressed her desire to be called '''Twilight. She seems offended when scientists call her by her ID after that, sometimes refusing to respond to them. In her second year, scientists attempted to train her flying abilities, which led to them bringing AtF-8178 '''to a place of great height. A small mistake caused the subject to fall, which was completely unexpected. We were worried that she would be permanently crippled by the accident, but fortunately that seems to not be the case. The subject, however, refused to approach any place with great heights after this incident. She has admitted to having a fear of heights in further interaction sessions. We found that the subject seems to enjoy being washed. She will stay very still during the whole process, and through a few questions she has told the scientists that she liked the feeling of water on her scales. Scientists also noticed that her mood was worse whenever she got separated from water for too long, and is noticeably more happy when she had just been washed. Eventually, we decided to install a pool in her compartment. The subject told the scientists that she loved the change in one of their later interactions. We still find it hard to decipher any emotion that she's feeling without her explicit information, due to her neutral expressions. Scientists are currently working on listing down the emotions she can feel. '''Year 3-5 Scientists decided to test the subject's obedience by washing her while she's unchained. Results were promising. Subject has also no trouble in conveying what she wants or doesn't want, such as expressing her desire to be dried with towels instead of the blow drier. A scientist that attempted to clean her pool while she's still in it received a negative reaction from AtF-8178. She was seen brandishing her tail, as if to strike with her tail spine, and she was emitting low hisses and has somewhat of a fierce expression. The scientists were shocked but somewhat pleased that she is able to pose a threat. They tried asking her for permission to clean the pool and it turned out fine. From then on they only cleaned her pool while she's away, or ask her nicely before doing so. The first recorded crying episode was in her late third year. Scientists made a second attempt for her to fly. It was a mistake. Once the subject approached the area of great heights, she immediately froze, then shortly after she simply started to cry with her wings over her face. One of the scientists that attempted to calm her down was hit with her amethyst spine. She was tranquilized immediately, and the scientist was quickly treated. No lasting damage was dealt to both the subject and scientist. This incident was marked down and it was decided that there would be no more visits to high places for her. We assumed that the crying episode was a one-time thing, but we were wrong. In her fifth year, she was left without reading material for too long, because one of our scientists forgotten to replenish her stack of scrolls. Scientists have reported that she had acted a little unnaturally before her breakdown, such as scratching of her talons on the ground and the erratic flicks of her tail. When she started crying, scientists tranquilized her immediately, and no one was hurt. A few subjects got startled and some got angry at the cry, but no harm was done. When she woke up, AtF-8178 '''simply asked us for more reading material after if we questioned if she was okay. Scientists did so and she went back to normal. She appears to have no recollection of the incident. As she approached her sixth year, scientists started to test for her abilities and weaknesses. At the same time, her intelligence continued to develop. The results were quite promising. '''AtF-8178 '''turned out to be an IceWing and SeaWing hybrid, as she can exhale normal functioning frostbreath, even though it has an unnatural light purple color at the edges, before slowly transitioning to white at the core. Subject has also been proven to be a good swimmer. Scientists tried to let the subject's amethyst spine sting several living creatures, and it is observed that smaller living organisms (most prey) will die from her sting. The scientist who had been stung was also asked to describe the feeling when he was stung. We concluded that if used on a dragon, the victim likely would not die from the wound, but it will cause massive pain, more than enough for a distraction. The subject's main weaknesses are also noted down, mainly her passive nature, slow speed and her inability to fly (she can still fly at low heights, but it wouldn't do her much good). She is to be sent to the sparring arena in the sixth year only. In this year, we tried feeding her other types of meat - fish and some other sea creatures, mainly, and it turns out that '''AtF-8178 '''heavily prefers seafood, though it is theorized that she'll eat almost about anything. The subject has also told the scientist that she has no preference of whether her meat is cooked or raw. '''Year 6-8 In her early sixth year, subject was sent to the sparring arena to test for her fighting capabilities. Unfortunately, the results were not what we were expecting. When confronted with an enemy, AtF-8178 'was completely unresponsive. She shown no signs of aggression, no move to inflict damage onto her opponent. Scientists were confused as they had clearly seen her show aggression before. Eventually, the subject seemed to have movement - but her reaction was too slow and the false enemies had to be removed before harm was dealt. When questioned about it, the subject claims that she was going to attack the enemy before it disappeared. It is noted that she has an extremely slow reaction time. It was in her late sixth year that scientists discovered the subject's other weakness: her irrational fear of blood. After seeing a more violent subject injure a scientist, the sight of blood put the subject into a crying episode. She was tranquilized and everything was fine, but we were concerned about her effectiveness in a fight, since she couldn't seem to tolerate many elements of it. What's surprising was that the subject will only be distressed at the sight of blood, and not the mere mention of it. She has read about it in a scroll, and everything was fine. She is also strangely unresponsive to the sight of her own blood. (although, we theorized that it was because it isn't red and this does not ping her off). It was marked down in the list of things that she counts as negative stimuli. Scientists also discovered another one of her major weakness shortly after the blood incident - bright lights. '''AtF-8178 '''is terrified of being exposed to a high brightness. Scientists attempted to take a photo and she just immediately went into a crying episode, and the scientist who was in charge of the camera was stung by her spine. Some chaos was caused, but again, no one ended up dying or suffering major injuries. The scientist was quickly healed and this was marked down in her file as well. Unlike her fear of blood, speaking about bright lights with her will make her feel uneasy, although it is unknown whether it is sufficient to cause a crying episode. This is the same for her fear of heights. On one of her further attempts in the arena, one scientist got frustrated and called '''AtF-8178 '"idiotic creature". This immediately sparked an aggressive reaction from her. The subject hissed and looked almost menacingly at the scientist, before they were quickly reprimanded and other scientists calmed her down (with compliments and such). We ran a quick test to find out if it was a viable way to get her to attack (by impersonating the creature she was supposed to attack). It worked. Sort of. She indeed managed to lash out with her amethyst spine and even shot the creature with frostbreath. However, sometimes our cover can be blown as she's pretty smart, and granted, it's pretty dangerous. Subject's power in a fight is still not to be underestimated, we noted. Scientists have also tried giving her different diets now, and it turned out that she accepts most types of food, confirming our previous theory. However, the one time a scientist gave her a mango among other fruits, she strictly refused to eat it and showed obvious disgust. When questioned, subject has confirmed that she is sickened by that particular fruit. Scientists marked this down. As she approached her eighth year, scientists have basically listed down every strong and weak point about '''AtF-8178. Most of her main abilities had been a success, and while we had no luck in trying to stimulate her to attack more (other than deliberately insulting her, which often backfires), she still had impressive performance. Her intelligence would only serve to grow with our guidance, and she pretty much never causes any trouble outside of her crying episodes. The emotion tracking test with her has finally come to a conclusion as well. So far, we've noted that she could feel happiness, sadness, anger, frustration, fear, anxiety/nervousness, curiosity, boredom, disgust, as well as love/passion. Her emotions turned out to be much like a normal dragon's, although she doesn't show it a lot. Year 9-10 As she grew older, AtF-8178 '''seems to create less and less issues. She rarely ever has a crying episode anymore (for we have learned to read the signs and calm her down before it happens), and so far, we've noted her as one of the nicer subjects. We decided to test how the subject is inclined romantically. '''Year 11-Present ABILITIES Frostbreath It is a pretty standard ability for a dragon with IceWing genetics, but AtF-8178 '''has an odd variation of this cold breath. It functions normally as how you would expect it to, but it is colored light purple, paling to white approaching the core instead of just being silvery-white. The biggest part of this ability is that it can be used underwater. When '''AtF-8178 '''is in water, her frostbreath comes out as a narrow projectile that travels a certain distance before it starts to freeze the liquid around it, which will cause ice to form and float to the surface. Granted, the range of this ability is massively reduced, but it is definitely worth noting. '''Amethyst Spine Another most prominent ability of the subject is the unique spine on her tail, shaped exactly like the stone she represents. Upon contact with another living creature's skin, her spine causes a sharp pain, resembling an electric shock to the victim. The stung area after the initial shock passes will be raw and tender after that, which is similar to a jellyfish sting. Even after the electric shock is gone, the lasting pain can affect a dragon very strongly. As for now, scientists have managed to soothe wounds caused by her spine with aloe vera. Breathing a tiny bit of normal IceWing frostbreath on the wounded area also helps lessen the pain, but do so with great caution. Night Vision Through repeated tests, it is confirmed that the subject can see in the dark, almost as well as how she can see under normal brightness levels. Strong Swimmer AtF-8178's''' speed underwater is vastly increased when compared to her speed on ground. Her natural SeaWing talons help her swim better than a normal SeaWing, despite not having the gills for it. '''Breath-Holding Although she can't really breathe underwater, the subject is capable of holding her breath for a long time while swimming. The longest she has been able to do this for is 2 hours straight. Cold Resistance Although not as strong as a normal IceWing, the subject is still more tolerant of lower temperatures. In fact, she seems to prefer them. Minimal Need Of Sleep The subject rests often, but she only needs about 3 hours of sleep at max per day. She is also a light sleeper, meaning that any form of stimuli can rouse her from her sleep very easily. WEAKNESSES Note: Subject does have her fair share of weaknesses, despite refusing to show or admit it very much. Flight Somehow, AtF-8178's owl genetics were very much washed out in the flight department. Subject not only displays a severe fear of heights, she will completely become unresponsive when exposed to it. Because of this, her wings are also generally very weak. Sensitivity To Brightness AtF-8178 '''has another major flaw - that is her irrational fear of bright lights. It is theorized that because of her night vision, she cannot be exposed to bright lights without feeling pain or discomfort. We haven't confirmed the reason yet. '''Lack Of Aggression Despite being able to pose a significant danger, the subject seems to lack any form of fighting instinct, unless incredibly provoked. She shows almost no hostility to anyone under normal circumstances. Slow Reaction Time It is observed that the subject is very slow at reacting to stimuli, and is unable to identify danger even in front of her. This may be connected to her general lack of aggressive behavior. INTERACTIONS Subjects RuF-6663: Scientists ADDITIONAL INFORMATION *Amethyst, the subject's gemstone representation, is often associated with the healing of the mind. It is theorized that because of this, AtF-8178 '''will not actively hurt another individual unless provoked. *The purple stone has also been believed to help with insomnia. This is somewhat ironic as '''AtF-8178 '''appears to need very little sleep. *Remember to call her '''Twilight when interacting with her/referring to her when she's around. *Subject does not have a very large appetite compared to the others, no matter which diet she's on. *She appears to need very little sleep, unless she has been through a crying episode, or was sick/injured *Subject eats mostly seafood and other types of meat, but will not reject fruits or plants completely. Mangoes seems to be the only thing she strictly refuses to eat. *If you greet her with something like a "good morning" when you see her, she'll greet you back, even offering a small smile if she likes you. *She has mixed reactions to physical contact. She'll allow them from almost everyone, but has expressed both comfort and discomfort from the actions of selective individuals. She will not attack anyone that makes her feel uncomfortable by touching, though, unless they cause her pain, which may or may not trigger a crying episode. *When washing, always ask before washing her tail (she'll say yes under normal circumstances), and be careful of the amethyst spine. *Mostly speaks to scientists, rarely interacts with subjects. * Treat her similarly to how you would treat a young patient or kid in a nursery. She is very obedient and agreeable, but do not insult her under any circumstances, unless for specific reasons. * Subject has shown incredible interest in romance. We're keeping a close eye on who she's interested in. So far, it seems like she hasn't found her designated partner. * We've shown her her own file before. She seems to like how we made it. * Since she sleeps very little, the subject can often be found already awake in the morning, and often scientists can hear her light pacing in her compartment. It is not enough to wake other subjects up, luckily. IMAGES La!!.gif|By an artist who tried to get an accurate description of the subject. Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (GoddessOfCarries) Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Artificially Created Category:IceWings Category:SeaWings Category:Hybrids Category:LGBT+